


【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 4 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 2





	【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 4 )

(演唱會的那天)

王嘉爾收拾完東西後，帶著自己的照相機抵達了現場。手上握著朴珍榮寄來的後台進出特別票，在工作人員的帶領下順利地來到了朴珍榮的休息室。

“叩叩。”

“那個… 我要進去囉…”王嘉爾緊張地吞了吞口水，輕輕地轉開門，將頭探了進去。

“呼！原來沒人…”

“你是珍榮邀請來的朋友吧？”朴珍榮的經紀人突然出現在門旁。

“啊！痾… 那個… 我… 對！”王嘉爾的心臟嚇得差點跳了出來。

“珍榮有事，所以會晚點到，你就先在這找個地方坐下吧。”

“喔喔好的！謝謝你！”王嘉爾顯得有些拘束。

過了沒多久，王嘉爾似乎聽到場外有一群粉絲尖叫的聲音，心想應該是朴珍榮來了，所以站到門口，拿出提前準備好的花束要送。

“喀。”門被打開了。

“不好意思，你是哪位？”

嗯？這聲音怎麼好像有點熟悉？王嘉爾抬起了頭，正好與門口的人四目相對。

“是你！”

“是你！”

“你..你怎麼會在這裡？”林在范看著對方手中的花束，心裡突然感到有些不悅。

“珍榮邀我來的…”看到王嘉爾有些緊張的模樣，林在范覺得這人真的可愛到犯規了。

“在范你站在門口幹嘛？”朴珍榮跟在林在范的後面，看到的就只有林在范的背影。

“有個小可愛說要送我花。”林在范奪過小可愛手上的花朵給朴珍榮炫耀。

“那是我要給珍榮的！”王嘉爾衝上前想拿回花束。

林在范把花舉高，仗著身高優勢，故意讓小可愛更貼近自己。

林在范看著胸前的人鼓著雙頰，蓬鬆的頭髮因為跳動而上下晃來晃去，不時還散發著一股奶香味，看起來實在是很好摸，而林在范確實也這樣做了。

王嘉爾突然感覺到頭頂似乎有隻手在摸著自己，不自覺的臉紅了起來。而這一幕也正好被靠近的朴珍榮給看的一清二楚。

“林在范，那花是森尼要送我的，拿來。”

“森尼？你跟他很熟？”林在范對於這麼親密的稱呼有些不開心。


End file.
